DJ Love
by dmr131313
Summary: DJ X went to one of Vinyl Scratch's (DJ Pon-3) gigs and fell in love with the music. DJ X tried his hoof at this kind of music and he thought it was good, that's when his Cutie Mark comes in as a record broken in half. Vinyl Scratch sees that there is less of an audience than normal and looks to see why, that's when she meets DJ X.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, come on, where is it!" A red coated stallion was looking around his closet trying to find something.

He just gave up for the time being and went into his bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had a red and black mixed mane and tail, with dark red eyes. He splashed water on himself and went back to his closet.

"Finally!" He took out an old guitar and tried playing it, after a few minutes he just gave up, it was too annoying to play.

He went back to his closet and saw something that looked like a record player. He hooked it up and started playing the record looking disc. He got annoyed with the music and grabbed it, spinning it the other way.

He thought of something, he grabbed the record and quickly moved it back and forth, liking the sound. There was a record button on the machine so he pressed it and started moving the record disc back and forth making a beat out of it.

After a few minutes he finished and stopped the recording, playing it back, it was an amazing dubstep track to him. A bright flash happened in his room and he looked back at his flank, seeing a Cutie Mark, it was a record disc broken in half.

This was a few years ago, this stallion is now 17. He has his own house, giant speakers, a new mixer, and new tracks, so far he has 150 different tracks. At the moment music is booming into his ears, he has Turtle Beach headphones around his neck, and he hears a crowd cheering.

As Vinyl's gig ended she noticed that her crowd was a lot smaller than normal. She heard dubstep songs in the distance, she left the building she was in went over to where the dubstep was.

When she arrived she saw a red stallion on the mixer, with Turtle Beach headphones around his neck. She noticed that most of the ponies that were in her crowd are here.

As the gig ended ponies started leaving, a pony came up to the red stallion and said "DJ X can I get your autograph?"

DJ X shrugged and took out a marker, signing the piece of paper the pony held up, the pony then left smiling. DJ X started packing up his stuff.

Vinyl walked up on stage to him, "What do you think you're doing stealing my fans like that?"

DJ X just continued packing and responded, "I didn't steal anypony's fans, I only play music."

"Oh yeah, well most of your fans were mine."

"Look, just be-," DJ X looked at the pony talking to him and saw Vinyl, which he stopped in his tracks. "You, you're Vinyl Scratch..."

"Yeah, so?"

DJ X stood up and blushed, which was hard to notice due to his red fur. "I, uh, you're the reason why I started this entire thing. I wouldn't have ever started making dubstep if I haven't been to one of your gigs."

Vinyl then blushed, "Well, uh thanks, I guess," Vinyl then thought, _**"He looks, kind of cute..."**_

"So um, I'm sorry I stole your fans, I just played my music and ponies come."

"It's, uh, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Ye-Yeah, it's fine."

Both of them obviously nervous about talking to each other now.

"So, would you like to, uh, go to a restaurant with me, or something like that," DJ X's blush darkened, Vinyl can tell that he was blushing too, "I know this good restaurant across town."

Vinyl's blush also darkened, "Yeah, sure, I'm not a big fan of dates, but what the hay."

DJ X smiled, "Cool."

"Anyway, I gotta get back to my house, how about at 8:30?"

"Okay, but how will I know which house is yours?"

"You'll see a record on the front of it, you can't miss it."

"Alright, see ya then."

"Bye," Vinyl Scratch said before leaving.

DJ X continued backing, when he finished he grabbed his wagon and went to his house. When he arrived at his house he unlocked the door and walked in, locking it behind him. He put down his wagon and walked upstairs to his bed, collapsing onto it smiling.

He couldn't believe it, he has a date with his idol. DJ X always had a crush on her ever since he went to her gig, which was 4 years ago when he was 13, the same day he got his Cutie Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to an annoying alarm, DJ X turned off the alarm and realized he fell asleep. He looked at the clock, 8:20 PM, "What? I don't remember setting an alarm for this..." DJ X looked over at one of many calenders he has, he had a gig at 8:30. "I have a gig?"

DJ X looked over at an old photo of a pony that inspired him, that white mare with purple shades. He quickly got up and left the house, locking it behind me.

As DJ X walked around town he looked everywhere for a record he was told about by Vinyl. He finally found a record on the door of a house at 8:28 PM. DJ knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

When the door opened it wasn't the pony he was expecting, it was a gray-ish mare with a black styled mane and tail, her Cutie Mark being a G treble clef. "Oh, hello?" the mare asked.

"Hi... I'm looking for Vinyl Scratch," DJ responded.

"She is currently freshening up, would you like to come in?"

"Uh... Sure," the mare moved out of the way and DJ walked inside, he found a chair and sat down.

"I am Octavia," said the gray mare, "could I get you some tea or something?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

After 5 minutes Vinyl Scratch came downstairs, when she saw DJ she blushed, "Here already?"

"Well," DJ look at the clock, "it is 8:33 PM."

"Oh, are you ready to go?" she asked when she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"As ready as I'll ever be," DJ responded blushing. He opened the door and waited for Vinyl to walk through, DJ following behind. DJ started walking to the restaurant and Vinyl followed.

"So... does it take forever to style your hair like that?" asked DJ, trying to start a conversation.

"No, not really, it's normally like this, I barely have to do any styling."

"Then why were you upstairs for over 5 minutes?"

Vinyl badly blushed, "I was uh... I was doing something."

"Oh, okay..."

When they arrived at the restaurant Vinyl noticed it wasn't very packed, "I thought you said this was a good restaurant."

"It is," responded DJ, "It's just not well-known."

They walked in and waited to be seated, when they were, they were brought menus to which both of them looked at. After they ordered they started talking to each other.

"So how long have you've been DJing?" asked DJ.

"For about 9 years, ever since I was 8," responded Vinyl, "What about you?"

"4 years, and you already know how I started DJing so how about you?"

"It actually just fell onto me, it was all an accident."

"Pretty awesome accident if you ask me."

Vinyl blushed as the food arrived.

They ate their meal while making some small talk, when they finished the bill came and DJ gladly payed for it.

As they were walking out DJ said, "Who is that gray mare that was there, Octavia, was it?"

"Oh 'Tavi?" responded Vinyl, "she's just an old friend, we're only roommates."

"Well that accent she has, that can't be from Ponyvile."

"She was first chair Cello in Canterlot, that's what she told me at least."

"Have you ever been to Canterlot?"

"Not for long, only for a day or two to DJ."

When they arrived at Vinyl's house she said, "I had a wonderful time," she was smiling.

"So did I," DJ responded.

Vinyl grabbed her shades and moved them to above her horn, she lean her head in stopping just mere inches away from DJ. He leaned his head the rest of the way in as their lips met. As fireworks exploded in both of their heads they parted only seconds later. They were both blushing, and they both noticed each other blushing.

"So uh," Vinyl started nervously, "we should do this again."

"Yeah, we should, but where and when?"

"How about Saturday at the same time?"

"Okay, but what are we going to go?"

"Well I know spot we could go to."

"Alright."

"Well, I gotta go inside now."

"Okay, bye," DJ started walking away, still blushing, and still smiling."

Vinyl walked inside and saw Octavia, "'Tavi, what are you still doing up?" asked Vinyl.

"I couldn't sleep, was that the other DJ you were talking about?"

"Yeah, he's amazing."

"I thought you were dating that other DJ, you know, Neon Lights?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no, we're only friends, work buddies."

"Oh, okay then."

"Anyway I'm going to go to bed, see ya," Vinyl started walking up the stairs.

"Good night Vinyl."

Vinyl got to her bed and put her shades to the side. Though she had an amazing time with DJ X, she is still trying to get over her break with Octavia a few months back.

They have been trying to date for the past year, but every time they would get back together there would be more arguing, 4 months ago they finally stopped trying to date all together. Agreeing that they were only friends.

When DJ X arrived home he walked by his answering machine and there was a message, a stallion's voice was heard when playing the message, "Hey DJ X, why'd you flake out on me? It's not like you to miss a gig," the message ended.

DJ knew the voice was from the owner of the place he was supposed to play a gig at. DJ looked at the Calendar, Saturday only being two days away, meaning it was Thursday night. DJ went to bed early that night, and fell asleep listening to his dubstep tracks.

**Note from the author: yes... now they have phones.**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to an annoying alarm, DJ X turned off the alarm and realized he fell asleep. He looked at the clock, 8:20 PM, "What? I don't remember setting an alarm for this..." DJ X looked over at one of many calenders he has, he had a gig at 8:30. "I have a gig?"

DJ X looked over at an old photo of a pony that inspired him, that white mare with purple shades. He quickly got up and left the house, locking it behind him.

As DJ X walked around town he looked everywhere for a record he was told about by Vinyl. He finally found a record on the door of a house at 8:28 PM. DJ knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

When the door opened it wasn't the pony he was expecting, it was a gray-ish mare with a black styled mane and tail, her Cutie Mark being a G treble clef. "Oh, hello?" the mare asked.

"Hi... I'm looking for Vinyl Scratch," DJ responded.

"She is currently freshening up, would you like to come in?"

"Uh... Sure," the mare moved out of the way and DJ walked inside, he found a chair and sat down.

"I am Octavia," said the gray mare, "could I get you some tea or something?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

After 5 minutes Vinyl Scratch -without her shades- came downstairs, when she saw DJ she blushed, "Here already?"

"Well," DJ look at the clock, "it is 8:33 PM."

"Oh, are you ready to go?" she asked when she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"As ready as I'll ever be," DJ responded blushing. He opened the door and waited for Vinyl to walk through, DJ following behind. DJ started walking to the restaurant and Vinyl followed.

"So... does it take forever to style your hair like that?" asked DJ, trying to start a conversation.

"No, not really, it's normally like this, I barely have to do any styling."

"Then why were you upstairs for over 5 minutes?"

Vinyl badly blushed, "I was uh... I was doing something."

"Oh, okay..."

When they arrived at the restaurant Vinyl noticed it wasn't very packed, "I thought you said this was a good restaurant."

"It is," responded DJ, "It's just not well-known."

They waited their turn in line. When it was their turn there was a mare that asked, "How many ponies?"

DJ said, "two ponies."

"I see," she looked at the restaurant, trying to find out where to put them, she looked back at the two, "are you two on a, date?"

DJ and Vinyl looked at each other, their faces red. The mare said to herself, _"I'll take that as a 'yes',"_ she looked at them and said, "Follow me."

The mare started walking away and the two followed her. She led them to a table with a candle light in the middle. They both sat down blushing. A menu was placed in front of the both of them and they started reading it.

When they decided what they wanted to eat and drink they told the waitress. After a few minutes of small talk their food and drinks were delivered to them.

After a little over an hour both of them have eaten and paid for the dinner. As they arrived to Vinyl's house she said, "Thanks for the dinner, it was wonderful."

"Glad you liked it, but it wasn't as wonderful as you," responded DJ, both of them blushing.

"Would you like to, uh, to come inside?" asked Vinyl nervously.

"Sure, I guess."

Vinyl grabbed DJ's hoof excitedly and ran inside the house, pulling him along with her. As the door closed behind them they would already half-way up the stairs. Vinyl pulled him into her room then realized that she had pulled him the entire way, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to pull you like that."

"It's fine, I can guess you were excited."

"Yeah, I kind of was," both of them still blushing.

"So why did you want me to come inside?"

"Well, uh..." Vinyl didn't know what to say, her blush got brighter. Vinyl tackled DJ onto her bed that was behind him.

"Vinyl, what are you-" DJ got cut off by Vinyl's lips meeting his. As both of their blushes made the fur on the face seem bright red, DJ slowly closed his eyes, returned the hug Vinyl had on him.

After a few seconds their kiss broke, they were both smiling. "We could, you know, continue this back at my house, where nopony could bother us," said DJ.

"Alright," responded Vinyl as she got off him.

DJ got up and left the room with Vinyl following him. He left the house and started walking to his. When they arrived, DJ unlocked the and walked inside, Vinyl followed in afterwards.

The first thing she noticed in the two-floor building, were two giant speakers in a room that reached the first floor ceiling. "How long have you had those?"

"I had them for awhile," replied DJ, "for about like 3 years. You wanna know the best part?"

"What?" asked Vinyl.

DJ walked to a certain area and opened up a glass door. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, knocking on it showing there is glass there. DJ hooked up his mixer to the speakers and turned the speakers all the way up. He started playing on of his Dubstep tracks. The music booming loud enough it should have completely shatter the glass.

Vinyl heard nothing but only saw DJ's mane and tail blowing towards the glass. DJ paused the music for a moment and opened the door, "Would you like to hear it from this side?"

Vinyl walked into the room and closed the glass door, DJ played the music again. The noise from the speakers almost blew her back into the glass. "Strong glass," DJ said against the music.

Vinyl looked to her side and saw a couch, "What's with the couch?"

DJ took Vinyl over to the couch and said, "Have you never wanted to sleep with Dubstep booming in your ears?" DJ finally stopped the music and they left the room.

"Don't the neighbors get upset with the loud music?" asked Vinyl

"You can't get upset with something that you can't hear."

"What do you mean?"

"These walls are thick, you can't hear anything from the outside."

"Wow, how much did this all cost?"

"A lot, but when you're a Dj, you have a lot."

DJ started walking upstairs and told Vinyl to follow him. He led her to his bed room, it wasn't much compared to the entire house, but it was enough for him. "So," asked DJ, "where were we?"

Vinyl smiled and talked him again, kissing him again. DJ followed suit and kissed her back. This moment more passionate than before.


End file.
